1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method for generating an image by editing the image and an apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
A portion of conventional digital copying machines has a so-called diagonal function, as shown in FIGS. 62(a), 62(b)l 62(c) and 62(d), which is capable of outputting a copy B formed by inclining an original document A shown in FIG. 62(a) by an arbitrary angle K.
Even if the original is inclined by the same angle as the angle K, the conventional technology sometimes encounters wanting of, or omits, a portion of the inclined image as can be understood from a copy C shown in FIG. 62(c) when the paper sheet is too small. If a paper sheet having the same size as that for the copy B shown in FIG. 62(b) is used, a portion of the inclined image encounters wanting, or is omitted, as can be seen from a copy D shown in FIG. 62(d) when the angle K is too large. If a portion of the diagonal image encounters wanting, or is omitted, as described above, a desired image region cannot be obtained. This leads to a fact that the copying operations must be repeatedly performed while shifting the original document in an original document reading portion of the digital copying machine until a desired copy of the original document is obtained. Therefore, there arises a problem in that a long time is taken and the cost cannot be reduced.